Feliz Primera Navidad
by saralpp
Summary: Un regalo de Navidad adelantado para todos mis lectores. SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS, totalmente CANON one shot. La primera navidad de nuestros protagonistas despues de la guerra. Espero les guste... ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!


_Este es mi regalo de navidad para todos mis fieles lectores. Incluye por supuesto __Spoilers de Deathly Hallows__ así que cuidado. ¡Ojala lo disfruten! Muchas Gracias por su apoyo en mis fics, próximamente estarán actualizados. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

**Feliz Primera Navidad**

La habitación de la Madriguera estaba tan desordenada como siempre; había libros, ropa, revistas, comida y artefactos regados por todo el suelo; un par de cajas con la leyenda "Sortilegios Weasley" se encontraba apiñada en una esquina y la única silla libre de ropa sucia era ocupada por una montaña de libros tan gruesos que parecía estar a punto de caerse. Una persona normal podría sorprenderse de encontrar tantas cosas en un espacio tan pequeño si no fuera porque al entrar, el impacto más grande no era causado por el desorden sino por los llamativos posters con figuras moviéndose que hacían parecer a la estancia el interior de una gran calabaza. Pese a ello, al chico que en ese momento se encontraba despierto admirándola le parecía perfecta. Harry nunca había encontrado lugar más acogedor que la Madriguera y de toda la casa, la habitación de su mejor amigo siempre había sido su lugar preferido quizás porque Ron, que dormía en la cama de junto, se había encargado desde su primera visita de hacerlo sentir como si fuera propia. Los recuerdos habían empezado a llegar a él involuntariamente cuando al intentar estirarse se percato de un paquete dejado a sus pies.

-¿qué es esto?- se pregunto a sí mismo pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que era un regalo de navidad. Mitad confundido, mitad curioso, se dispuso a tomar el paquete entre sus manos y leer la pequeña nota que tenia pegada encima.

"Para mi mejor amigo, para mi hermano" decía la nota y Harry volteo a ver al pelirrojo que dormía en la cama de junto, esperando encontrarlo despierto para que le explicara porque le daba el regalo de navidad un día antes. Estaba seguro de que era de su parte pues después de todo, Ron era el único que lo llamaba así especialmente después de todo el asunto de Voldemort; Ron Hermione y Ginny eran los únicos que lo seguían tratando como a una persona y no como a un héroe pero la castaña le decía solamente "Harry" aunque en varias ocasiones le había dicho que lo consideraba su hermano y la última, siendo su novia, le tenia apodos más cariñosos que "amigo" .

Despejando sus pensamientos, Harry despego cuidadosamente la nota pegada al regalo y al hacerlo, descubrió que el papel estaba torpemente pegado al moño del mismo. Tal y como lo había imaginado, provenía de parte de su mejor amigo pues en una esquina doblada podía leerse "Ron" con la inconfundible caligrafía del pelirrojo.

-"Espero no sea un producto de la tienda que quiera probar conmigo"-pensó, mientras quitaba por completo la envoltura. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando escucho unos pasos amortiguados fuera de la habitación para enseguida observar como la puerta se abría ante él y una chica castaña entraba sigilosamente.

-Hermione-susurro alegre y sorprendido- ¿Qué traes ahí?-agrego al instante olvidándose de bajar su voz pues su amiga sostenía con dificultad dos regalos.

-shuuu-le contestó ella, cerrando con cuidado la puerta y señalando al chico que continuaba dormido.

-¿acaso me equivoque y hoy es navidad?-siguió Harry en un tono más bajo pero sin dejar de mirar los regalos.

-no-contesto ella poniéndolos en una mesita llena de cosas-Navidad es hasta mañana pero quería darles antes su regalo a ustedes.

-ah-dijo Harry y Hermione se apresuro en conjurar una silla para sentarse a su lado. El chico volvió a la tarea de abrir su obsequio.

-pero parece que no soy la única que ha tenido la idea-siguió diciendo ella-¿Quién te ha adelantado el regalo?

-Ron

-¿Ron?-contesto sorprendida Hermione olvidándose del volumen de su voz-¿MI Ron?

-No sabia que fuera tuyo-agrego Harry mirándola divertido y olvidando de nuevo la tarea de abrir la caja-¿desde cuando lo consideras propiedad?

-¡Oh! Sabes que no quise decir eso-contesto Hermione sonrojada poniéndose de pie de un salto-las únicas veces que pongo su nombre con un adjetivo posesivo es cuando lo llamo "MI novio"

-claro…

-no me contestes "claro" con ese tono

-pues entonces "bueno"-contesto el chico sonriendo- pero sigo sorprendido de cómo lo consideras solo tuyo. Por si no recuerdas es "NUESTRO amigo", "NUESTRO Ron" si así quieres llamarle…

-vamos-contesto la chica y fue su turno de sonreír burlonamente-no me digas que mientras me preocupaba de las huecas que lo consideran héroe y lo persiguen para robarle un beso, debí preocuparme de ti… Ginny quedara destrozada

-JA-JA-contestó Harry para enseguida hacer como si vomitara y seguir abriendo la caja que tenia entre sus manos. Después de un par de minutos al fin quito la última protección selladora y con sumo cuidado, se dispuso a abrirla. Estaba llena de ese material extraño con el que se protegen las cosas frágiles por lo que, más tranquilo, Harry metió la mano en la caja para sacar el contenido. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, lo único que había en ella era un pequeño frasco de pomada sin etiqueta y otra nota descuidada de Ron: "Póntela en la cicatriz".

-¿Qué es… ?- empezó a preguntar Hermione pero se quedo callada al observar que Harry se ponía de pie y se aplicaba un poco de la pomada en la frente. No había pasado ni un segundo, cuando la cicatriz en forma de rayo desapareció casi totalmente.

-¡¿Cómo lo ha hecho?!-exclamo Hermione y Harry volteo a verla sonriéndole pero haciéndole a la vez un gesto de que guardara silencio. Volvió a verse en el espejo y observo de nuevo el resultado: su cicatriz estaba casi invisible y solo podía notarse si se veía de muy cerca.

-no desaparecerá por completo y apostaría a que durará unos 15 minutos-hablo por primera vez Ron. Hermione y Harry voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, dándose cuenta de que no solo ya estaba despierto sino sentado en su cama observándolos.-digo apostaría porque la he probado en mi mismo, ya sabes las cicatrices de los cerebros del ministerio, pero no es lo mismo. Eres el único con una cicatriz resultado de una maldición imperdonable fallida.

Harry volvió a mirarse al espejo enseguida. La cicatriz seguía ahí, practicante borrada.

-15 minutos son suficientes-contesto entonces sonriendo y mirando a su amigo- aplicándola de vez en cuando y poniéndome un sombrero podre pasar libremente con Ginny. Estoy consciente de que no podre borrarla, no quiero hacerlo, pero ayudara a que pueda salir de casa más fácilmente sin reporteros siguiéndome.

-¡Es sorprendente Ron!-intervino Hermione y el pelirrojo adquirió en su cara un tono parecido al de su cabello-¿Dónde la has encontrado? Llevamos meses buscando algo así y juraría que buscamos en todos los lugares posibles… tienes que decirme donde la compraste…

-No la compre-contesto el chico sonriente pero sonrojado-la hice, estuve investigando mucho acerca de…

-¡¿La hiciste?!- lo interrumpió Hermione asombrada

-Si pero…

-¡¿La hiciste?!- repitió Harry interrumpiéndolo

-Sí pero cálmense-contesto Ron con gesto herido-es completamente segura, les digo la probé en mi…

-No dudo de que sea segura-lo interrumpió nuevamente Harry y al decir esto, Ron recupero su sonrisa- es que es un trabajo increíble, imagino lo que debe haberte costado…

-Pues sí…

-¿Y como se te ocurrió la idea?-hablo de nuevo Hermione mirando embelezada a su novio

-Pues… hace un par de meses estábamos hablando de la Navidad ¿no recuerdan? Y cada uno dijo lo que le gustaría de regalo, Harry dijo que le gustaría que lo dejaran un rato en paz con eso de ser héroe y su cicatriz y se me ocurrió que ayudando a disimularla podría…

-¡¿La hiciste especialmente para mi?!-exclamo Harry de nuevo sin dejarlo terminar

-Creí que había quedado claro…

-¡oh Ron!-exclamó Hermione y se abalanzo sobre su novio a besos. Harry rio al ver la cara de su amigo más roja que antes y al escucharlo, Hermione pareció recordar que no estaban solos por lo que soltó al pelirrojo.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Harry un poco cohibido. Es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido.

-me alegro que te guste-respondió Ron, sin soltar a una sonrojada Hermione - quería darte algo que no tuvieras y aunque sé que la nueva escoba que vimos el otro día te hubiera gustado más, sigo siendo pobre… todo lo que gano en el negocio apenas alcanza para algo de ropa, invitarle algo a mi novia-miro sonriente a la castaña que le devolvió la sonrisa-y para comprar esas monstruosidades de libros que nos piden en la Academia de Aurores…

-No es tan malo… -empezó Harry aunque se tuvo que obligar a mentir un poco al respecto- ¿te hubiera gustado que nos aceptaran solamente por ser "héroes"?

-Em… ¡Si!-contesto Ron sonriendo y dejando que su novia se pusiera de pie- si no fuera por tu discurso de "Tráteme como a todos, no me de trato especial por lo sucedido en la batalla", Kingsley hubiera hecho que pasáramos a la acción directamente… no sé porque supuso que la tontería que querías también debía aplicarse en mí.

-Pero estamos en la acción-contestó Harry-somos los únicos estudiantes de la Academia que son considerados Aurores como tales a la hora de repartir misiones…

-Lo que hace más difícil las cosas-siguió el pelirrojo- no solo tenemos que estudiar sino que también debemos estar disponibles cada vez que sea necesario y por la mitad de la paga…

-vamos Ron-respondió Harry divertido-sé que te encanta…

-me encantaría si no tuviera que repartir mi tiempo con la Academia, las misiones, ayudar a George en la tienda y mantener contenta a Hermione…

-Pero eres un héroe y próximamente saldrás en los cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate-dijo Harry aún divertido por el discurso de su amigo…

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al terminar esto ultimo. Su mejor amigo permaneció callado y enseguida alzo los brazos en un ademán ridículo.

-¡De acuerdo!-contesto con una sonrisa-¡me has ganado!... todo el esfuerzo vale la pena por salir en los cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate…

-Bueno ya que han terminado ustedes dos-intervino Hermione radiante-es hora de entregarles sus regalos-termino, extendiendo un paquete a cada uno.

Ambos se apresuraron a abrirlo. El de Harry contenía una foto de los tres abrazados y riendo en el jardín de la Madriguera. La foto había sido tomada poco después de la guerra pero en el periodo justo cuando las cosas habían empezado a mejorar. Los tres se veían radiantes.

-¡wow! Gracias Hermione- dijo Harry y enseguida se apresuro a abrazar a su amiga. Sin embargo al verlo de nuevo no pudo evitar sentir que faltaba Ginny en la fotografía para que fuera perfecta.

-tenia que ser solo de nosotros-intervino la castaña como si adivinara sus pensamientos-Ginny te regalara uno de ella sola pero no le digas que te lo dije-agrego en un susurro-este tenia que ser solo de nosotros porque lo he hechizado de tal manera que funciona como los retratos de Hogwarts. Servirá para que nos comuniquemos entre nosotros tres, solamente.

Harry asintió sonriendo y observo el regalo de Ron. El pelirrojo había recibido una caja más grande y de ella había sacado una fotografía idéntica.

-Yo también tengo uno-se apresuro en añadir Hermione pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ron saco de la caja otro retrato más chico y al mirarlo se puso sumamente rojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Harry curioso y pudo ver como Hermione volteba a ver a su novio y al notar el retrato pequeño se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Hermione… esto es… genial-susurro el pelirrojo sin contestar a Harry y levantándose para abrazar a su novia.

Harry aprovecho el momento para inclinar su cabeza y observar el retrato que Ron aun sostenía en la mano antes de que Hermione pudiera evitarlo. Consistía de nuevo en una fotografía mágica pero esta vez era solamente de Hermione que al parecer se encontraba en medio de un discurso meloso y el envió de un beso cuando observo a Harry.

-Tú no eres Ron-dijo la Hermione del retrato y en seguida de quedo quieta, sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Hermione¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Harry riendo y mirando acusadoramente a sus amigos.

-No pienses nada malo-se apresuro en contestar ella, aun roja- es algo cursi que solo funcionara con Ron… y cuando este solo-agrego enseguida. Ron al escuchar que solo funcionaria con el amplio su sonrisa- es para recordarle que…

Ron no la dejo terminar. Robándole un beso hizo que la chica lo volverá a abrazar y se quedaron ahí un momento. Harry volteo a verse en el espejo buscando mirar a cualquier otro lugar y para su alegría, descubrió que su cicatriz aun no volvía.

-No creo que a Harry le interese para que es mi regalo-escucho que Ron decía a Hermione-ni tampoco cual es el que tengo yo para ti por eso te lo daré más tarde.

Harry giro los ojos. Realmente sus amigos podían ser increíblemente cursis cuando les daban esos momentos. Sin embargo, al voltear de nuevo para recordarles su presencia, descubrió que estaban increíblemente rojos como si fuera el primer beso que se dieran o acabaran de hacerse novios.

-Creo que están más cohibidos que cuando casi se comen el uno al otro en Hogwarts-dijo sin pensar y sus dos amigos lo miraron sin captar a que situación se refería-ustedes saben en la batalla-añadió al ver sus caras…

-¿eh?-dijo Ron como toda respuesta aún abrazando a Hermione muy cerca

-Olvídenlo- respondió Harry- ya que me han dado mis regalos antes de tiempo-dijo dirigiéndose al baúl desordenado que se encontraba junto a su cama-yo también tengo un par de regalos para ustedes.

Diciendo esto, Harry saco dos paquetes. Uno largo que se adivinaba fácilmente que contenía una escoba y otro más pequeño cuyo contenido podría ser un libro pequeño o una caja con otra cosa.

-Creo que no los prepare tanto como ustedes-agrego avergonzado. Después de todo, el no se había preparado durante meses para Navidad; aunque los regalos en los que más se había esmerado habían sido justamente el de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, ninguno le había tomado más de dos semanas.

-Siento si los decepciono-añadió extendiendo el paquete alargado a Ron y el pequeño a Hermione.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Hermione fue la primera en acercarse a él.

-Puedes dárnoslos mañana-dijo, poniendo el paquete pequeño de nuevo en el baúl.

-Sí, si no no tendré que regalo abrir primero-añadió Ron, también poniendo de nuevo el paquete dirigido a él en el baúl.

-Pensé que…

-¡Oh Harry ya nos diste un regalo digno de todas las navidades del planeta!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo. Harry se sorprendió de ver a su amiga conmovida tan de repente y miro a Ron en busca de apoyo. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Ron lo miraba igual de conmovido y se acerco a abrazarlo sincera pero torpemente.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Harry, con un hilo de voz que demostraba lo sorprendido, confundido y medianamente asustado que estaba-¿de que regalo hablan?

-Estás vivo, con nosotros-contestó Ron

-Aunque suene cursi, el regalo que nos diste fue luchar por tu vida-completo Hermione mirándolo y Ron hizo lo mismo- hubo un momento en el que pensamos que te dejarías morir para salvarnos, no me refiero al sacrificio que hiciste-añadió la chica enseguida al ver que Harry la miraba sin entender y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-sino a que temimos que te obstinaras en no luchar lo suficiente por tu vida como si creyeras que no valía la pena… suena egoísta pero agradecemos que hayas hecho todo lo que hiciste no solo para derrotar a Voldemort sino para regresar aquí… con nosotros…

Harry miro a sus dos amigos sorprendido. Sintiéndose sumamente conmovido y agradecido les devolvió de manera casi tan torpe como Ron el abrazo.

-Son un par de ridículos-dijo después de unos minutos, rompiendo el abrazo y riendo pero al mismo intentando contener unas lágrimas- el amor los ha ablandado…

-Puede que sí-contesto Ron para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione-además es navidad, nuestra primera navidad después de la guerra… es justificable

- supongo que sí-dijo Harry-por eso de nuevo les agradezco el haberme apoyado en… todo eso

-haríamos cualquier cosa por ti-dijo Hermione y Ron la secundo con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿en serio?... podrían empezar por explicarme que hace la foto que acabas de regalarle a Ron, Hermione

-¡todo menos eso!- Contestaron ambos a coro y los tres empezaron a reírse.

-Buenos días-interrumpió Ginny de pronto, entrando a la habitación. Los tres amigos dejaron de reírse al instante- no quería interrumpir pero mamá dice que bajen a desayunar y ayudar con la cena de hoy en la noche… Buenos días-repitió al acercarse a Harry y besarlo fugazmente- ¿Qué les daba tanta risa?

-Nada enana-contestó Ron empujándola para que saliera con la clara intención de no tocar el tema del retrato- vamos, vamos, que tengo hambre…

-¡eres un salvaje!-se escucho que Ginny decía mientras su hermano la empujaba y salían los dos de la habitación. Harry y Hermione los siguieron.

-¿En serio no me dirás que hace el retrato?-repitió Harry mirando burlonamente a su amiga

-No necesitas saberlo-añadió Hermione mirándolo con suficiencia-Ginny te regalara uno más divertido mañana en la mañana.

* * *

_**¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!!**__ Proximamente actualizare "días después" y "mi mejor amigo". Mientras, este es el regalo para todos mis lectores, queda muy bien en ambos fics por eso lo puse aparte… para no dar un salto en el tiempo jajaja_


End file.
